A DEMON WITHIN
by protecter22
Summary: READ AND FIND OUT.
1. Chapter 1

It was night and nopony was around it was 12 mid night exact and every pony was in bed all but one power lancer. He got reports of creatures killing ponies in their sleep. Now he got reports of twilight being next to fall. "a FUCKING PRINCESS is next" he screamed out "not only that but my FUCKING WIFE."

FLASHBACK BEGINS: It had been three years since the marriage. It was a great wedding it went by fast but it was great all the same. there was cake "duh" there was a pie the size of 20 alicorns and well everything. but after the wedding was when it all began.

FLASHBACK ENDS: power lancer was back at the library now screaming as he walked in. but he swore he would protect her with his life knowing could not die because of a crazy scientist who jabbed power lancer in the face with a syringe full of some miracle elixir making good ol' power immortal but not only that he has a strong connection to heaven and can summon angels and god himself. now he is the one celestia calls upon for urgent or certain death missions. he is the one that can bring the dead back by making sacrifices. if there is one thing that angers power lancer more than anything its the main 6 being targeted as well as any pony in eqestria. now he is angry because not only is twilight be targeted her friends are as well. he just killed the damned monsters all 5 other houses now was time to protect the library. the moment he opened the door corpses littered the floor. the attack had begun not 10 minutes age from the looks of things. he slowly pulled out his 20 cal. rev. with satanic rounds in the cylinder and got went in with his spaz 12 in the other hoof. ever since he went to earth and came back he's been walking like a human. it has its perks but it has its downfalls. he slowly crept through the library and came across a few monsters here and there. but he opened the door to the basement and saw horror laying on the ground in a pool of blood. "TWILIGHT" he screamed as he saw he with open wounds all over her body. it looked like she was eaten alive. but she was alive but the slightest movement could kill her. he summoned the angels of life and healing. power lancer told the 2 angels to help heal her. he was confident but not to confident or was it because of his life containing nothing but failure do to him being cocky. but he learned to control it even if he cant he can if it makes since or not. soon he found her wounds closing all but one she was missing a lung, kidney and half her heart but she was alive. "how is she alive with only half her heart" power lancer said to himself not knowing he said it aloud. twilight sparkle was dying in front of the 2 heavenly beings and her husband. he could only say sorry for not being there sooner. but he found it hard to keep it under control. he could see her closing her eyes and power lancer cried knowing he can not bring her back to life do to the fact she has half her heart. he said he would never forgive himself for letting her die so horrifically he promised every pony in eqestria he would not let the new princess die. he failed eqestria he failed his new wife he failed his very existence and that's not acceptable he swore an oath to protect her. power lancer screams so loud ponyville shakes like an earthquake was causing it woke every pony up and they went to the library to see what happened twilights friends burst through the basement door to see there friend dead. then princess celestia looked to see her faithful student dead and started crying with the others crying at the same time. that's when power lancer got up and said "not today basterds." he said "their not getting away with this not with me still alive." saying this every pony looked in shock and horror as the words formed in their heads and were put together. pinkie pie screamed "YOU DONT HAVE TO GO GET YOUR SELF KILLED ITS NOT YOUR FOULT" power lancer only smiled as he pushed her down and walked on. he then said "get in my way your all dead now don't push me to do it." he smiled as he said those words he was more than pissed. he was now fueled by rage, fury, misery, sorrow, and vengeance. he could no longer hold his emotions back and he didn't want to. not anymore. everything he held close, everything that gave him hope was gone. but now he was not someone to anger further. as he would be happy to send you strait to tartaris and beyond and not give a fuck whether you were a bystander or a villain. power lancer was not happy period. you get on his bad side now he will do worse each time he kills. he's after the very monsters took his wife from him and he will kill every one in existence. no one fucks with power lancer or anyone in eqestria. it has only begun. THIS IS WAR.

to be continued


	2. THE ADVENTURE BEGINS

Ever since twilight died power lancer has been in deep trouble. He's been in control of his inner demon for many years. the reason was the girls taught him how to control such powers and rage. but now its different with twilight gone he's going to go as far as griffin territory and beyond just for answers and if power lancer does not get them any thing in his way is as good as dead. he's been traveling for 4 years with no intention on stopping. he has come so far for this and quitting is not an option. he will find the beasts that killed his wife and destroy them. power lancer stopped at what appeared to be a temple of some kind. he was curies to see what was inside and upon opening the doors it was abandoned for a very long time blood was covering the walls and heads where on pikes. power lancer felt uneasy but that did not stop him from readying his blade. that's when he heard movement behind him but power lancer was going to keep moving he knew what ever it was hostile because it made hissing sounds but then the sound of guns could be heard before power lancer could react something pounced on him and tried stabbing him with its tale. but power lancer punched it in the jaw and it tried lunging but power lancer sliced its head clean off. making the others run off in fear. power lancer looked at his arm to see a bite mark but feeling no pain he turned around only to be met by a pony that held a semi-automatic shot gun pointing at power lancers chest. but the pony seemed to be counting waiting for something and when it didn't happen he moved his shot gun in a "follow me" motion. the power lancer and the strange pony walked in to a room that had others they all saw power lancer and the bite mark a pointed their guns at him. but the pony who found power lancer must have been the leader said "easy this one is immune." they all put their guns down and observed power lancer. but the shaman saw him as a great ally and a great threat if he changed she asked him what happened in his land. but he only revealed an upset face and said "my wife was killed by monsters straight from tartaris." power lancer began crying from the picture in his head. the shaman tried her best to comfort power lancer. but then power lancer said "once I find them ONLY GOD CAN SAVE THEM FROM WHAT I'LL DO TO THEM." he turned demonic one second and he was back to normal the next. the shaman knew who this demon was and she did not want such a good heart tainted. the shaman and the others went with him to purify the demon if needed. they came across a pack of werewolves who where being jackasses and killing anything they saw. power lancer saw Gilda coming up the path and the werewolves tried to shoot at her but power lancer jumped out of nowhere getting shot himself but instead of falling to the ground he lost all control of his demon and went to town on the werewolves. Gilda stood there in shock and in horror of what power lancer just did for her. Gilda took flight and went ponyville. power lancer was just getting control again when the leader saw power lancer standing over the corpses of his men. the leader backed up slowly hoping power lancer did not see him but then power lancer started walking towards the leader of the pack. power lancer changed but did not kill the pack leader. power lancer only said "LEAVE AT ONCE OR I WILL RIP YOU TO PEICES." the pack leader did not respond but only ran off like a wimp. the others rejoined him and they were on their way before they could set up camp they saw what appeared to be 5 alicorns power lancer knew who they where but then he saw Gilda in front of them. they all landed and rainbow screamed "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ARE YOU LOOSING CONTROLE YOU COULD HAVE HURT GILDA OR YOUR SELF." power lancer screamed "YEA WELL MAYBE IT NEVER ACERED TO YOU THAT LOOSING SOMONE YOU LOVE IS ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU LOSE IT WHAT DID YOU EXPECT FOR ME TO BE IN THE PURE ZONE OR SOMETHING YEA WELL FUCK YOU GO HOME IM DONE WITH MY LIFE I WANT HER BACK AS MUCH AS YOU DO WHERE DO YOU THINK IM GOING IM GOING TO THE GATES OF TARTARIS NOW LEAVE ME BE THE LEAST I NEED IS A DISTRATION." the girls started crying after hearing him say those things. flutter shy walked up to power lancer and asked "why do you do these things were your friends" power lancer said "because I miss her and I will stop at nothing to get her back to you girls even if it requires my death. "im sorry girls but I have to keep moving I will have her back before next month" "I love you girls very much but I don't wont you any where near me im to dangerous please leave me alone I want you girls safe" "ok" power lancer was crying at this point but he shook it loose. power lancer asked "if you girls want to help me then please go home and stay safe." apple jack understood and nodded sadly with a tear in her eye. but she said in a calm tone "please come home when you can sugercube." power lancer only returned a nod. afterwards the girls returned home. Gilda on the other hoof stayed. griffin territory was not far from where they were. power lancer encountered many foes back when he was still growing up becoming a weapons master like his father and his father before him etc. now power lancer fights for a living and because its his royal job to protect. after breaking the promise to protect twilight with his life he will not be given the same amount of trust he was once given. power lancer is in this alone that is until he gets to the portal. power lancer is not giving up until he finds it necessary. every thing power lancer has ever done has paid off. power lancer is going to make things right. he will fight to survive. nopony fucks with power lancer. power lancer will make the odds unfair for him he likes it when the opponent has the upper hand gives him the upper hand because he knows the opponent is going to get cocky. power lancer has everything on the line to bring twilight back. from his very life to his very existence. power lancer will not fail he has come this far in his life he is not going to stop living it.

TO BE CONTINUED:


End file.
